The Rhyno series episode 32
episode 32 starfire said so deadpool you have a arch nemesis. deadpool said yes and he is the worst arch nemesis of all time. cyborg said you hate each other more than other arch nemesis. deadpool said me and deathstroke are the only people who has knives and use them so much, though there are many weapons but nobody ever uses it. trigon came and grabbed deadpool and smashed him . trigon got a shuriken and threw it on deadpool. cyborg came out of the robot and said what did you do you are a monster. trigon said cyborg you look like a fred out of your robot. fred said he does not look like me. daphne said starfire you again. deadpool said why you hate starfire. starfire said because daphne is the biggest jerk ever. rigby said starfire called you stupid but if you are dumber bad bro. rigby said 100 IQ so I am the smartest. thanos said argh. trigon said so you are the smartest. starfire said hmm bumrah studies 24 hours a day and rigby you. rigby said I never studied after phd. starfire said so I would not say if you are the smartest because if someone can be more intelligent then a person who is 88 iq more intelligent than him about albert Einstein 160 and William jame sidis 250 IQ 88 difference but you study 0 minutes and bumrah 24 hours a day since he was 5 years old. cyborg gone back to his robot. cyborg said when robots get invented and I have one I am a half robot with a full robot good. someone came in and was behind starfire. black fire came and said I am here for someone. starfire said where are you. deadpool said I think under the ground. starfire got angry because he could not find black fire so she kicked behind. black fire dodged and said I am over here. deadpool said you creep was hiding under the ground. black fire said I was behind starfire. black fire said obviously I am more intelligent than deadpool and starfire. deadpool said hey. starfire said I done better than you in masters. black fire said ok. rigby said quickly go. black fire said what level you got in maths in Masters. starfire said level 7. black fire said I got level 8. rigby gone to starfire and shouted liar black fire is more intelligent. starfire said but I remember he is not and stop interfering. black fire said time for another one computer science how much you got. starfire said 8. black fire said 9. starfire said you are lying you got 5. black fire said ok I got 7 but not 5 because only rigbys would get level 5. rigby said I think we should go and eat now. starfire said I done better than you in technology 3 science computer science ict geography and just done better in history. black fire said I smashed you in English and re. starfire said I was 3 marks away from you in French and 10 marks away in Spanish. rigby said my highest level was 9 in business lowest 1 in math and triple scienceand English and geography and technology. I got level 5 in re. black fire said my lowest is 2 in buisness. cyborg said when I done the exams I just ate it. rigby said cool man I eat books sometimes. starfire said always. black fire knocked starfire out. Rob came and said wouldyou join us black fire. black fire got a shurikken and it gone on rob's body. deathstroke said let me handle this nerd. black fire shouted SHUT UP ELECTRON, YOUR BRAIN IS SMALL AS A QUARK, I GUESS YOU DO NOT KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT QUANTUM PHYSICS. deathstroke said urgh ok. starfire said in physics and chemistry I got level 8 and she got level 8 alson but 1 mark under. rigby said how about my knowledge about biology. beast boy said obviously you got level 6. kalisto said starfire you are dumb admit it. cyborg gone out of his robot and gone on kalisto's face and went near to his ear and shouted how about you admit starfire is intelligent. starfire said why black fire believed me when I said I am smart a idiot like her. trigon said behold the master... ravager interfered and smashed trigon. darkseid said time to fight. thanos got a music ball out. black fire destroyed the music ball. ravager said show off trigon. trigon came back up and grabbed ravager and smahshed her onto the floor. jerry said now what dudes kaliban. beast boy said what is that cool guy. jerry said a made up word some cool people make up words. spike knocked jerry out. tyke came and both of them weared the coolest glasses. jerry said his cloth is cool even tattoo is cool both but spike is cooler. black fire said what you are going to do. spike said tyke it is time. spike said how dare you think you are cooler than us. black fire said hey I was not talking about that stupid people. ravager said starfire how is going on. starfire moved away from ravager. black fire grabbed starfire's neck. starfire kicked black fire and lifted her up and smashed him on the stones. black fire came up and kicked starfire 6 times. deadpool said it is time he got his knife out. he gone to black fire and smashed it but black fire blocked it and said luckily I got 5 katanas I will get anpther one out because you have two knives. deadpool got knocked out. black fire said I will kill you. her katana gone so quickly near but. deadpool strate away got his knife and stopped it and gone away. to be continued